Talk:Diagonal Bomb Jump
I'd have to say I agree with the idea of merging this - this is effectively a Bomb Jump/Turbo Bomb in a diagonal direction. --Mr. Anon (talk) 16:17, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :You see, the main difference is in execution. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 17:00, August 21, 2012 (UTC) ::It's just a harder to-do, different direction Bomb Jump. Not really a separate subject. --Mr. Anon (talk) 18:08, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Maybe merge with Turbo Bomb, but not Bomb Jump. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 18:23, August 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::That's what I was thinking. I'll change it. --Mr. Anon (talk) 18:27, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::Actually, we might want to keep this article since unlike normal infinite bomb jumping, this one is actually possible in Metroid Other M. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 18:46, August 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::::But not in the same context as infinite jumping. --Mr. Anon (talk) 19:14, August 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Bump. --Mr. Anon (talk) 20:30, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Anyone else oppose? --Mr. Anon (talk) 11:38, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Given that the only arguments for this article's inclusion are the technique's execution, and that it is possible in a 3D game unlike normal infinite bomb jumping, I think this article's content can be easily covered on the Turbo Bomb article. --Mr. Anon (talk) 01:03, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :No. Is there any reason it can't have its own article? And if one person opposes and one person supports, there is no action. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:07, September 12, 2012 (UTC) ::There isn't necessarily a reason that it cannot have an article, but there is no practicality for it. Why bother having an article about bomb jumping diagonally? The only unique information would be one Sequence Break, and the fact that it is possible in Other M unlike jumping straight upward. This doesn't fit the notability guidelines. --Mr. Anon (talk) 01:11, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :::There is a difference between guidelines and policies. Guidelines are not set in stone by any stretch of the imagination. Also, that is just one potential application because metroid2002's main site doesn't always update. I can think of another situation in which it is used. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:19, September 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::That's not the point. Regular bomb jumping can be applied anywhere, as can diagonal, although there are useful applications for both. We can't list every one of them, however. As for the guidelines, it should be considered, since a lot of articles with those traits were removed a long time ago. This has some of those traits despite a stronger connection to Metroid. --Mr. Anon (talk) 01:24, September 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::Anyone else have some arguments they'd like to share? --Mr. Anon (talk) 17:48, September 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::Anybody? --Mr. Anon (talk) 16:59, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::In other m it allows for several minor sequence breaks like skipping raising some platforms in the beginning of Cryosphere, skipping this puzzle in the Biosphere, and skipping this long morph ball tunnel in biosphere. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 17:54, September 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::::...Yes, and it skips several points similarly in other games featuring it. But do you want to make an article with the only proper content being something like "it moves in the air diagonally, and these times are when it is useful"? That would be like listing every specific use for Bombs. Therefore, there is no practical reason to keep this article. --Mr. Anon (talk) 17:59, September 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Another point I should make is that Turbo Bomb is a larger article than this one. If this is merged, Turbo Bomb can contain the relevant information, maybe a little more. This article is a rehash of what could be potentially stated on TB. --Mr. Anon (talk) 00:01, September 17, 2012 (UTC) So, once again Other M screws everything up. :D Fang 05:57, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :I don't see how we need this article. Like previously mentioned, it's a bomb jump.... but diagonal? Are we gonna make an article for backwards, forwards, and side double jumping too? Meeerrrge. Oh and by the way, can't you do this in Super and Fusion too? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell'''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:32, September 18, 2012 (UTC) ::You didn't read the article. It isn't about bomb jumping diagonally, it is about infinite bomb jumping to gain horizontal distance. Infinite bomb jumping is completely impossible in Fusion. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 21:37, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Whatever it's about, HK has a point with the fact that we may as well make backward, forward and side double bomb jumping. --Mr. Anon (talk) 22:55, September 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::"Whatever it's about"? Doesn't that make all the difference? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:07, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::Over on SmashWiki, there are many techniques that do not have enough information about them to warrant such trivial articles. This article is about bomb jumping horizontally. Bomb jumping can also be done backwards, forwards and sideways, as HK said, but we don't have articles for them. --Mr. Anon (talk) 23:11, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::Also, Shinesparking can be done diagonally and sideways too, but there's no article for it. --Mr. Anon (talk) 23:17, September 18, 2012 (UTC) (UNDENT) You're assuming that this is the same as infinite bomb jumping but horizontally. That isn't exactly it. One of these vids. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:27, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :Not the point. This is bomb jumping of any kind in a horizontal direction. Motion for immediate merge. --Mr. Anon (talk) 23:31, September 18, 2012 (UTC) ::It is the point. This ISN'T bomb jumping of any kind in a diagonal/horizontal direction. This, while a subtle variation of infinite bomb jump on paper, is completely different in execution. Did you watch the video? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:37, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :::QuickTime doesn't work for me. --Mr. Anon (talk) 23:39, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Also, you are not making sense. Why does this page have the title Diagonal Bomb Jump if it's not "bomb jumping of any kind in a diagonal/horizontal direction."? --Mr. Anon (talk) 23:43, September 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::Your wording threw me off. ::::So have you seen diagonal bomb jumping before? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:52, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yes, but regardless, there are now two votes to merge, while you're still the only one defending the page. While 2-1 may not be the desirable amount of votes for a merge, Wikitroid is very inactive. --Mr. Anon (talk) 23:59, September 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::That isn't how things work. We wait for debate to settle down, then we close it. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 00:05, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Yes, I know. --Mr. Anon (talk) 00:06, September 19, 2012 (UTC) (UNDENT) Has the possibility been considered that this article just needs a general revamp? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 00:08, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :What new information other than more sequence break uses could be included in a revamp? --Mr. Anon (talk) 00:10, September 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Exactly what is going on in a diagonal bomb jump rather than the button input. The mechanics behind it in other m too. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 00:13, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :::That doesn't mean it still can't be merged and covered on Turbo Bomb. --Mr. Anon (talk) 00:14, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Can I close this on Thursday if no one else opposes the merge by then? --Mr. Anon (talk) 00:25, September 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::We'll see. In the meantime, I'll ask a couple other people who I feel could add something. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:05, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::Add comments or add informatiion for a possible revamp? --Mr. Anon (talk) 01:10, September 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::::At least to the discussion. Hopefully to the articles as well. I have a general idea of who owns what game due to patrolling. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:13, September 19, 2012 (UTC) I say merge. Diagonal bomb should just be a subsection of turbo bomb, because it's just a Turbo Bomb in a different direction. Sylux X 19:39, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :To be honest, I don't seem the harm in having this page. You could argue that it is useless and unpractical, but when you consider that we have pages such as "Blood" and Earth (the latter is never even seen in-game), I don't see the point in merging. With this proposed merge, I could argue that all morph ball techniques could be under one article. Guess it's too late anyway. '''Fang 23:15, September 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Blood should probably be deleted. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:36, September 19, 2012 (UTC)